


Dreaming In Gold

by belleyonce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Implied Gideon/Roderick, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belleyonce/pseuds/belleyonce
Summary: While imprisoned by the Black Fairy, Gideon dreams of his parents.





	

His world was filled with darkness, but he dreamed in light. 

Gideon had been dreaming of them for as long as he could remember. Sometimes they would be a King and Queen in a shining castle and he their beloved Prince. Other times he would be in a strange realm with them where they lived in a large pink house and he helped his mother with her books and his father with his collection of various knicknacks. But his favorite dream was the one where they changed the world he lived in now for the better. 

In this dream his parents came to the Dark Realm to rescue him and all of the children who lived there with him. In vanquishing the Black Fairy, they now controlled the realm’s magic and became the natural rulers of it. 

The light they brought to this realm was blinding. Even the darkest places in the realm became light and cheerful. His mother and father personally saw to it that every child trapped in this realm would be returned to their parents and if they had nowhere else to go, that they would be taken care of in what is now the Light Realm. They saw to it that every child was clothed in the finest material, fed and housed properly, and taught to read and write by his mother personally.

Best of all was how his life changed in the dream. He got the love and affection that he so desperately craved his entire life. His mother would read with him and tell him stories of her life. His father taught him how to spin and how to use his magic for good with gentle guidance, no threats or intimidation like it was with the Black Fairy. The three of them would spend as much time together as possible, making up for the years that they lost. 

He wanted to carve the memory of his dreams into his brain so desperately. But no matter how hard he tried, he could never remember their faces or their voices once he awakened, only the vague sense that they were out there somewhere and that they truly loved him. This realization often brought him to tears. One morning, his cellmate, Roderick noticed that he was crying and Gideon explained that he was dreaming about his parents and that he wished that they cared enough to save him from this awful place like they did in his dreams. 

That’s when Roderick gave Gideon his greatest beacon of hope, his mother’s book. He explained to Gideon that he had stolen it from the Black Fairy the day before and planned on giving it to him once she was gone. And he knew that now was the perfect time for Gideon to have it. 

Gideon read the inscription inside the front cover and wept. He felt so grateful to have someone like Roderick to care so deeply about him that he would risk punishment from the Black Fairy to give him comfort like that. He took enormous comfort in the fact that his mother loved him and hadn’t forgotten him and he now had proof. It gave him a solid hope that he never had before, that he would be reunited with his parents and that the love he felt in his dreams could be a reality. And that his world would be filled with light and the darkness would be snuffed out for good.


End file.
